KuramaxHiei Yaoi Nursery Rhymes
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, humor, KuramaxHiei. Another of my twisted attempts at humor, a perverted parody of famous nursery rhymes YYH yaoi style and featuring my favorite pairing.


Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Website/Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
KuramaxHiei Yaoi Nursery Rhymes  
  
I wanted to have some fun, so I decided to some more yaoi parodies of common nursery rhymes. They're KuramaxHiei (of course!), and be warned, some of them are a bit hentai, but all funny or cute. [These are mostly a bunch of very short ones, gomen!]   
  
--The first one is based on 'Five Little Pigs.'  
  
This Kitsune  
  
This kitsune ran to Genkai's.  
This kitsune liked fun.  
This kitsune craved action.  
This kitsune found some.  
This kitsune purred "Hiei, Hiei, Hiei, Hiei!  
And drug his prize home.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Georgie Porgie.'  
  
Kawai Hiei  
  
Kawai Hiei, the little guy,  
Hugged Kurama and made him sigh.  
When the fox came out to play,  
Kawai Hiei was forced to stay.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Good Night Sleep Tight.'  
  
This Night, Time is Right  
  
This night, time is right,  
Jaganshi's put up quite a fight  
Hold him tight  
So he can't bite  
And beg he might  
Oh, what a sight.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Goosey, Goosey, Gander.'  
  
Naughty, Naughty, Youko  
  
Naughty, naughty, youko,  
Where would he find his fellow?  
In a tree, fast asleep,  
Outside his bedroom window.  
  
He couldn't simply pounce him  
Hiei had such a temper!  
He nabbed him with a rose whip  
And that was so much simpler.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Grandma's Spectacles.'  
  
Kurama's Hentai Plans  
  
There go Kurama's hentai plans,  
The jagan couldn't fail.  
Hiei knew to grab the roaming hands,  
But missed the fox's tail.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Gray Goose and Gander.'  
  
Sweet Yukina's Brother  
  
Sweet Yukina's brother,  
Never knew his mother,  
But he found himself a lover  
Whose arms wouldn't smother.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Hark! Hark! The Dogs do Bark.'  
  
Maa! Maa! Kurama Saw  
  
Maa! Maa! Kurama saw,  
Hiei up in his tree.  
He got some plants,  
And did his dance,  
And stripped him easily!  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'The Hart He Loves the High Wood.'  
  
Kurama He Likes the Chase Best  
  
Kurama, he likes the chase best;  
Shuuichi, he likes to tease;  
They try to work together;  
Hiei better for to please.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Here We Go 'round the Mulberry Bush.'  
  
They Call This Thing the Mating Dance  
  
They call this thing the mating dance,  
The mating dance,  
The mating dance.  
They call this thing the mating dance,  
So late in the evening.  
  
To catch a stubborn jaganshi,  
Jaganshi,  
Jaganshi.  
To catch a stubborn jaganshi,  
So late every evening.  
  
The fox will quickly set his traps,  
Set his traps,  
Set his traps.  
The fox will quickly set his traps,  
So late Monday evening.  
  
The youko likes to take it slow,  
Take it slow,  
Take it slow.  
The youko likes to take it slow,  
So late Tuesday evening.  
  
Hiei is always hard to find,  
Hard to find,  
Hard to find.  
Hiei is always hard to find,  
So late Wednesday evening.  
  
He smirks down from a nearby tree,  
Nearby tree,  
Nearby tree.  
He smirks down from a nearby tree,  
So late Thursday evening.  
  
Kurama becomes impatient,  
Impatient,  
Impatient,  
Kurama becomes impatient,  
So late Friday evening.  
  
The prey sneaks up and pulls his tail,  
Pulls his tail,  
Pulls his tail.  
The prey sneaks up and pulls his tail,  
So late Saturday evening.  
  
They wrestle till the clothes are gone,  
Clothes are gone,  
Clothes are gone.  
They wrestle till the clothes are gone,  
So late Sunday evening.  
  
They call this thing the mating dance,  
The mating dance,  
The mating dance.  
They call this thing the mating dance,  
So late in the evening.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Hey, Diddle, Diddle'  
  
Ah, Yare, Yare  
  
Ah, yare, yare,  
Kurama had a party,  
And thought Hiei would come.  
The fox felt neglected,  
To be so rejected,  
And went to get him some.   
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Hickory, Dickory, Dock.'  
  
The Scarf, the Cloak, and Pants  
  
The scarf, the cloak, and pants,  
In spite of all the rants.  
Hiei can't run,  
Until it's done!  
Youko holds him while he pants.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Higglety, Pigglety.'  
  
Stubbornly, Adorably  
  
Stubbornly, adorably, sweet Hiei,  
Won't visit me every day.  
He makes me wait all alone,  
Till my youko side begs to roam.  
He enjoys the games we play,  
Stubbornly, adorably, sweet Hiei.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'High in the Pine Tree.'  
  
'Above the Poor Jaganshi'  
  
Above the poor jaganshi,  
The evil hentai youko   
Refused to set him free  
One more time to go.  
  
"Mm," said the youko,  
"Ch," said Hiei;  
The dark one's voice was very low  
As the fox resumed his play.  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'The Hokey-Pokey.'  
  
Hankey-Pankey  
  
He nips his right ear slow,  
He nips his right ear fast;  
He nips his right ear slow,  
And swirls his tongue about.  
  
He does some Hankey-Pankey,  
And wears his lover down.  
Till Hiei passes out!  
  
He licks his left ear slow,  
He licks his left ear fast;  
He licks his left ear slow,  
And swirls his tongue about.  
  
He does some Hankey-Pankey,  
And wears his lover down.  
Till Hiei passes out!  
  
He pets his right thigh slow,  
He pets his right thigh fast;  
He pets his right thigh slow,  
And swirls his tongue about.  
  
He does some Hankey-Pankey,  
And wears his lover down.  
Till Hiei passes out!  
  
He rubs his left thigh slow,  
He rubs his left thigh fast;  
He rubs his left thigh slow,  
And swirls his tongue about.  
  
He does some Hankey-Pankey,  
And wears his lover down.  
Till Hiei passes out!  
  
He nips his right cheek slow,  
He nips his right cheek fast;  
He nips his right cheek slow,  
And swirls his tongue about.  
  
He does some Hankey-Pankey,  
And wears his lover down.  
Till Hiei passes out!  
  
He licks his left cheek slow,  
He licks his left cheek fast;  
He licks his left cheek slow,  
And swirls his tongue about.  
  
He does some Hankey-Pankey,  
And wears his lover down.  
Till Hiei passes out!  
  
He pets his middle slow,  
He pets his middle fast;  
He pets his middle slow,  
And swirls his tongue about.  
  
He does some Hankey-Pankey,  
And wears his lover down.  
Till Hiei passes out!  
  
He rubs his backside slow,  
He rubs his backside fast;  
He rubs his backside slow,  
And swirls his tongue about.  
  
He does some Hankey-Pankey,  
And wears his lover down.  
Till Hiei passes out!  
  
He moves his body slow,  
He moves his body fast;  
He moves his body slow,  
And swirls his tongue about.  
  
He does some Hankey-Pankey,  
And wears his lover down.  
Till Hiei passes out!  
  
He keeps the rhythm slow,  
He keeps the rhythm fast;  
He keeps the rhythm slow,  
And swirls his tongue about.  
  
He does some Hankey-Pankey,  
And wears his lover down.  
Till Hiei passes out!  
  
* * *  
  
--This one is based on 'Hot Cross Buns.'  
  
Hiei's on the Run  
  
Hiei's on the run!  
Hiei's on the run!  
Youko's ready, Youko's fast,  
Hiei's on the run!  
  
Hiei's on the run!  
Hiei's on the run!  
Won't be caught without a fight,  
Or at least until it's night!   
  
* * *  
  
And that's all I have so far, but I may do more. It's actually quite fun! 


End file.
